Blood Moon
by georgesturm4
Summary: Three vampires want a normal(ish) family, as far as a normal vampire family can go. Will they get their wish when they encounter the Volturi on their decades of travelling? What happens when they realize that the Volturi don't see them as a part of the family, but as weapons. How do the Cullens fit into this story? Read and find out.
1. Volterra

**AN- I do NOT own any of the Characters (apart from George, Daniella, Antony and Alicia), they are owned by Stephenie Meyer. I would appreciate constructive criticism so I could make this better. Enjoy!**

 **Blood Moon**

 **Chapter 1: Volterra**

Volterra, the citadel for the Volturi. The ones who look over our kind. A place where rules are established, and rules are followed. Vampires fear the Volturi, they even fear Volterra, which is why most of our kind… distance themselves from Italy.

During our newborn year, Daniella, George and I wandered aimlessly through desolate places, avoiding contact with humans as much as possible, and seeking what we truly wanted from this somewhat half-life, a normal (ish) family, as far as normal vampire families can go. We encountered very few vampires on our travels and we desperately tried to avoid the tormenting light of the sun. Daniella had long, wavy, chestnut hair that she kept in a bun. She was about 5' 7" and had quite an upbeat personality, but when it came to her family being in danger (George and I), her attitude changed completely to that of a mother bear protecting cubs. George had short, black hair that was haphazardly spiked upwards. He was 6' 2", and could get very forceful if he needed to. Now to me. I had shorter hair than George's, but my hair colour was somewhat between George's and Dany's. I was (or still am, because we can't grow anymore) 5' 9". I try to look for the calm and careful approach whenever we are in danger, that is what the coven leader should be like, but, if it need be, I would be relentless to anyone who harms my friends and family.

We spent over a century( well I had, the others weren't at that milestone yet) wandering around the world, I estimated myself as being 118 years old (as a vampire, of course, not counting human years), Dany somehow knew that she herself, was turning 75 in August, the 3rd I believe. George was changed on April 30th 1934, making him 76, 77 next month. We knew nothing about this life, we only acted on our urges. The only thing we knew about, were the 'protectors' of our secret. Our minds were completely closed off from us, not giving anything away about ourselves.

We were travelling through Canada when we met them. Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri. They were wrapped in their raven-black cloaks, their crimson eyes piercing our obsidian orbs. I noticed Jane immediately, her short build, blonde hair, and child-like features apparent even when obscured, I heard stories of the 'witch twins' and what their capabilities were. I couldn't help but fear for our safety, we didn't know if they were here to issue punishment, or… nah, it's most likely the punishment thing, and what did we do wrong? Alec, Jane's twin, the other 'witch', was the same size as his sister, but had jet black hair. Felix, his 6'7" height was immediately intimidating to us. Demetri, his spiked black hair easily seen against the soft, ivory snow that was falling. The woods around us quietened, too much if you ask me. There was no tweeting and singing from birds, nor the sound of the wind pushing and pulling at the trees.

"Hmm…What do we have here? A coven of three vampires… happen to come across us? What are the odds, Alec?" Jane's childish voice was quiet, but it rang out due to our sensitive vampire hearing.

"It is purely a coincidence sister?" Alec offered, his voice bared a hint of sarcasm that was easy to detect. I had a feeling, and no doubt my family felt the same, that this 'coincidence', was premeditated.

"What do you want from us Jane?" Dany asked, impatient, stepping forward into the small clearing the woods provided us. I would have been impatient, if I was the one to talk first. She was usually the one to do the talking in our group of three, so I couldn't really feel jealous of her, always the one to speak. I was the silent and deadly type. George, Dany's mate, was the force in the family.

"What does the Volturi want from us?" my irritated, melodic voice expanded upon Dany's question.

"Impatient, aren't we?" Felix inquired. _From what I've heard, you are the impatient one Felix_ I thought, the corners of my mouth twitched upwards at what I had learned about the Volturi and their guard.

"Our masters request that you three join us on our trek back to Volterra." Demetri explained simply. Was this the chance we had been waiting for? Was this our calling? I looked at George, and in his eyes, I saw one thing, hope. I turned to Dany, the same glint of hope, as well as interest in her eyes too.

We stood like that for some time, I wasn't counting. We were debating on the matter silently, somebody began tapping their foot against the un-even earth of the woods that enclosed us. Felix perhaps? I smiled at their lack of waiting. Jane huffed, her voice monotonous, bored, "Well?"

"…We accept your proposal." I spoke, "But first, my friends and I must hunt, you can obviously see that we are thirsty."

"Fine." Demetri spoke with finality. We could sense no humans remotely near us, so we had to settle for the foul tasting blood of animals instead, the next chance I get, I hope I can find myself a sweet smelling human. We left the corpses of the animals behind without a care in the world, what would the police immediately expect? Because they wouldn't take one look at them and go, "A VAMPIRE DID THIS!"

At vampire speed, we took off, with the guard showing us the way, showing us the way to our first home, our first family, the place where we might find happiness and contentment with this cursed half-life, but hey, I can't complain, I am what I am now, no good fighting it.

Volterra, our new life awaited us there, in Italy.


	2. Breaking Free

**AN- I do NOT own any of the Characters (apart from George, Daniella, Antony and Alicia), they are owned by Stephenie Meyer. I would appreciate constructive criticism so I could make this better. If anybody notices any grammatical errors or spelling errors, notify me, so I can correct them. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2: Breaking Free**

Two years… Two years since our decision to be part of the Guard, of the Volturi. We wanted a family! Not power-hungry, sadistic masters. Aro and Caius were the worst of the three. In their eyes, there was an ever-lingering glint of hunger, not for blood, but for power. Marcus was… nice to us, although he didn't speak, we could see that he was in a state of despair and sorrow. Was he always like this? He did not force us to go out with the Guard to covens of vampires to eradicate them and enslave the 'gifted' ones.

I first found out about my power, I didn't even know-in my 118 years of vampirism, that I had a power-when I shook hands with Aro, I should never have done that. He stayed still for some time, his milky crimson eyes were glazed over. I had an urge to know what he was doing, and that was when it hit me. I saw Aro, as a human, thousands of memories flooded into my own head, they were… foggy and unclear. Then came sharp, crisp memories, Aro's vampire memories. He snatched his hand back, an evil smile was drawn across his face, nearly meeting his eyes.

After that, they trained us to use our gifts to help them achieve their goals, their goal for power and dominion. George was a 'gift seeker', a power that could allow George to sense the gifts of others. I heard Aro talk to the others about how George's power was similar to another vampire's gift. His name, was Eleazar.

George's gift helped the Volturi to figure out what Dany's power was. Her gift was a strange power, a power that worked on only humans. She could increase the likely-hood of a human developing 'supernatural' powers if they were to be transformed into vampires. They tried this out on a girl who was about our age (not that I knew what my own age was). Her name, was Alicia. She had long, wavy hair that touched her lower back, her eyes, as a human, were kind and thoughtful, a deep brown. As a vampire, she had the ability to show another vampires their human memories and life. This was not entirely helpful to the Volturi, but Dany, George and I were good friends to Alicia, and what ever made us happy, the Volturi would not dare interfere with it.

I was what the Volturi called a 'mirror', an unheard of ability that allows me to utilize the gifts of others. I never used my power on my friends, I wanted to give their powers a bit of privacy.

The Volturi never wanted us for our company, they only wanted us for what we had, and that was what made them kind to us, and gave us what we wanted, everything but one. So we plotted our escape in secret and we no longer touched Aro's hand, in fear of that he would see what we were going to do. The plan was going to work. I could feel it.

"Ah…My children, Gianna said you wished to speak with me?" Aro's voice was always serene, and sinister, even when angered.

"Yes we did…father." George spoke with the smallest hint of disgust. Aro saw that we had always wanted a family, so he appointed himself as our father. There were a few perks, the best quarters, the Guard had to listen to us, and our requests were fulfilled. But, I digress.

"We would like to go out and gather up some humans with Heidi." I explained, making myself sound innocent and genuinely cared.

"Hmm…" He paced around the cavernous hall, contemplating, debating, and maybe even prolonging our stay, did he know?

"Yes you may my children, you could catch plenty of humans, and possible recruits." He smiled proudly and triumphantly, like a father should be, but not in relation to this.

"Thank you father, we shall leave immediately." Dany smiled sweetly, no wonder she spoke for our group, she was deceptive when she needed to, and she had a good poker face.

We stuck to the shadows, along with Heidi, until we were just within sight of Volterra. Before leaving, we settled on a meeting point, far enough away so that, if they were to notice our absence, we could run without fear of them pursuing us.

"Heidi, I think that it would be better if we all split up, divide and conquer, right?" I wondered why Dany had no 'persuasive' power, because she was just that. Heidi deliberated for a few seconds, then nodded her head, "Aro has given us three days to acquire as many humans as possible, and recruits." Heidi told us. Perfect, three days to escape. More than enough time.

We all split up to go to our 'baiting' areas, I couldn't believe that we could do this, not that many people could escape the Volturi, and if they did, and were caught, well... They wouldn't live to tell the tale.

Once I was far enough away from Heidi, I doubled back through the lovely looking, emerald woods, these were full of life with vampires around, in contrast to how they were when we met the Volturi two years ago. I went west after emerging through the woods, where I found the most beautiful place, an azure lake, which was sparkling tangerine, from the sky, which was set on fire from the setting sun. This was our meeting point.

I saw them, they were sat on a withering tree trunk, its bark peeling away from what it was connected to. They were patiently waiting, for me. My soundless footsteps must have caught their attention, as two pairs of bloody eyes met my own, and their heads were positioned towards me.

"Ditch the cloaks, I'll set a fire to burn them, then we run." I told them.

"Better yet." George began, "How about we add something to the fire that will make it turn a sickly lilac, that's what happens when our kind burn" He continued.

"And where are we going to get potassium salt George?" I admonished

"From ocean water." George snapped back

"I will get the salt from the lake." Dany offered.

After the salt was obtained, and the fire was burning, I threw our cloaks into the inferno, while Dany chucked the salt in. The mesmerizing indigo flame, twirled and danced skyward in a tango. _How was the colour change going to make a difference?_ I thought, _where in the fire was the smell… Looks like I will have to make a tiny sacrifice_ I continued, not even fazed by my line of thought.

I leaned my head onto my arm and bit, tearing into my marble skin, just a little bit. Dany and George gasped as they saw me ripping a piece of my skin off. I threw the piece into the fire, there was some smell, but not a lot. I repeated this twice more on the same arm (but different places), and tossed the scraps into the fire, the smell was noticeable now, so I stopped.

"Psychopathic vampire." George muttered into Dany's ear.

"At least I am a thorough psychopathic vampire." I laughed back at him, there was a distinct pain over the areas where I tore my skin. They would scar. Most definitely, but hey, scars of our successful escape, huh?

We each wore plain t-shirts and trousers, perfect getaway clothes. Without hesitation, we blasted through the woods again (for me at least), with Volterra at our backs, and uncertainty ahead of us. I couldn't actually believe that we stayed in that hell for two whole years. We were still running, without even a backwards glance. My feeling about this was spot on, and I was glad this was one of those 'good feeling' times. Where do my friends and I go from here? Will they stop at nothing if they find out we didn't die? Only time would tell, I hope for the better though. For now, we were free again… yet empty.


	3. Free once More

**AN- I do NOT own any of the Characters (apart from George, Daniella, Antony and Alicia), they are owned by Stephenie Meyer. I would appreciate constructive criticism so I could make this better. If anybody notices any grammatical errors or spelling errors, notify me, so I can correct them. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3: Free Once More**

As we ran, I began to think, what would happen to us now? Would we be presumed dead, or would they realise our intentions and chase after us?

We had procured passports from our time within the Volturi, so it was more than easy to get out of Italy. I felt strangely upset about leaving, I would miss the cream, and the weather withered, stone walls that enclosed Volterra, The beauty of the woods outside of the palace. George certainly missed the architecture of the place, I remember he once told me that he wanted to be an architect, back when he was human, but that was the only thing he could remember.

We raced our way to the air-port, where we were met by a slightly bubbly receptionist, God, I hate over-enthusiastic people.

"Hello how can we help you this fine day?" She gave us a bedazzling smile.

"We would like three first class tickets to any available flight. See we are travelling the world, and we like to keep our next location a surprise." Dany replied with an even more enthusiastic voice, trumping the receptionists. She was good a covering our secrets, I gave her that.

"Okay, one mystery trip coming right up" She smiled again, picking three tickets, and handing them to each of us.

We practically jumped on the plane, not even knowing what our destination was. We didn't care, as long as we were far away from _them_ as humanly possible. There was one thing we didn't account for however. The temptation. The temptation of being in close proximity to humans made my throat erupt into flames. I caught George's sympathetic glance, he was the more self-controlled of us.

"We will shortly be arriving in Seattle." The woman announced several hours later. Planes are the bane of our kind's existence, with the long gruelling hours, and the ever uniform glare of the sun. My thoughts were, once again, hopeful, but from my record, it would be short-lived.

When the plane had landed, we were: first, grateful that the temptation was no longer going to be there, and second, we were far enough away from _them_. We ran at a humans pace, out of the airport, I was desperate to quench the now burning inferno lingering in my throat, and there was no doubt that Dany and George felt the same. We, once more, drank the blood of animals, on the plane journey, we agreed to change our lives around, which also included a change of diet. The taste of the warm, incarnadine liquid was, once again putrid, but I had to do this. Perhaps the taste would get better in time?

For several days, we jumped from one place in Seattle, to another. The lights were… magnificent to say the least. The abundance of humans, gathering, communing here, it felt like we didn't belong. There was the temptation still, but it was dulled, perhaps from the blood, or maybe from our integration into the human world. It was on one of these trips, that we encountered another vampire, we hadn't seen another vampire since we left Volterra, and so this was a surprise. His curled ginger hair stood haphazardly on his head, his whole demeanour was hesitation and then suddenly aggression.

"Who are you?" I asked, slightly frightened at what this particular vampire would say.

"I am Xavier." He snapped, why would he do that? "It seems like you are living _their_ lifestyle as well, pathetic excuses for vampires" He continued, as he spat the last few words out.

"Who's lifestyle?!" George growled, he didn't like it when somebody disrespected Dany, although she had said numerous times that she could handle her own fights.

"Those stupid, insolent Cullens! Who else?" He began to match George's growl, even going louder. It was a good thing that we were in an alley that was away from human ears and eyes.

George lost it, and he lunged for Xavier, with Dany and I at his flanks. Xavier stood there, shocked, as we collided into him. A symphony of crashing boulders is what it sounded like. Dany and I each grabbed an arm, while George went for his head. He was snapping at us, but we finally subdued him. The sound of dismembering a vampire, is somewhat like dropping a marble statue, the instant heavy and earthly sound as the statue comes into contact with the ground. An ear-splitting screech and a few cracks later, all was quiet.

"He's right you know." I said, breaking the long standing silence, as the flames twirled higher and higher, we probably had to leave soon.

"About what?" George asked, irritation flowing from his mouth.

"Our lifestyle. Before, when we were with _them_ , Aro mentioned his old friend, who called himself a _vegetarian_ because he abstains from drinking human blood, instead feeding on animal blood. Carlisle Cullen was his name, I believe" I explained, Dany flinched at the mention of Aro, and George growled reflexively.

"Let us sort this out tomorrow huh?" Dany asked, there would be no doubt that George would agree with Dany, so it would be two against one, which left me on the losing side, and if there was one thing I hated, it was being on the losing side. Like I thought, George agreed, and they both turned to me, expecting my answer.

"Fine, we'll sort it out tomorrow." I agreed reluctantly, with finality easily heard with vampire ears.

The next day, we sat down in our rundown flat, the wallpaper unattractively peeling off of the walls, and the mossy mould ever lingering in the corners of the room, were quite unsettling. We discussed our plan of action, and what we would do. By the end of our discussion, we had come up with several things: the first was to learn to perfect our self-control, the second was to find these Cullens, and learn of their diet, the third was a matter of if, if we were able to perfect our self-control, maybe then, we could go to school. I miss the smaller things in human life that they take for granted, going to school was one of them.

A few days from now, we would begin our search, the search for vampires like us, vampires that could teach us to be more human, we had the diet down, apart from liking the taste, but we wanted to learn how to be more controlled. Maybe this could work out better than how we were back in the Volturi. I flinched at the thought. Dany noticed my sudden recoil and asked if I was alright.

"I am, or, I will be… soon." I replied sincerely, I had a good feeling about this, and one thing I learned was to never doubt those 'good feelings'.


	4. Perfecting and Searching

**AN- I do NOT own any of the Characters (apart from George, Daniella, Antony and Alicia), they are owned by Stephenie Meyer. I would appreciate constructive criticism so I could make this better. If anybody notices any grammatical errors or spelling errors, notify me, so I can correct them. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4: Perfecting and Searching**

It was the day, the day our searching began. We took our laptops into the same rundown, dilapidated living room of our flat, and so we began. We each took turns (only on cloudy days of course), to go and mingle with the humans, to desensitize ourselves. Today was my day to go out. I know what you must be thinking, we are still too young to go out on our own, but to be honest, we didn't want to hurt the humans anymore, we wanted to be like them, so we couldn't go around, sucking their blood dry. And we began to feed more, so we wouldn't be that thirsty when they were close to us.

I decided on a small park, which was ripe with wildlife and families enjoying the company of the ones they loved. I sat down on a long oak bench that oversaw the whole park, many people passed me, so I could still desensitize myself, but still keep a distance. Often, some people would take one look at me and start walking faster, their survival instincts must have overridden their minds, telling them that I was a threat.

A little girl saw me on the bench, and smiled at me, I probably looked lonely to her, if only she knew. She ran to the bench and sat next to me, but not that close though.

"You look sad mister." The girl stated, I looked at her. She looked to be around the age of five or six years old, her blonde hair in pigtails. To go along with her assumption, I nodded. "Why are you sad mister?" She asked.

"I don't have a family." I replied, I stabbed my own heart with that sentence-Dany and George were like my family- but I had to give a reason why I was 'sad'. She had a frown, when I replied.

"I'm sorry mister." She apologized, why did she apologize? Was this customary to humans, to apologize to strangers when something bad happened? I took a mental note of that custom, and stored it into my vast, expansive brain.

"Don't be, they left a _long_ ago" I told her, my half-truth giving her peace of mind.

"Lyra! Why did you run off?! " Her mother (presumably) chided her daughter.

"Sorry mummy, mister lost his family a long time ago, and he looked sad and lonely" Lyra explained. Her mother turned to me and gave me an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry about my daughter, I hope she didn't cause you any trouble?" She genuinely seemed sympathetic.

"Don't worry about it, it was nice to talk about it with someone" I returned her smile, although I didn't really say much, she didn't know that.

I left soon after that, there was a distinct burn in my throat that required my attention. I found a small deer after running some way north, it looked delicious after my human encounter. I drank its blood in gulps, eager to dampen the fire in my throat. I wandered through the woods that I hunted in, and I checked my phone. I had a couple missed calls from Dany and George as I exited the woods and started walking 'home'. They said that they had yet to find anything.

When I returned, I spent all my available time searching, and as I was searching, an idea struck me. Dany and George must have noticed, because in one tenth of a second, they were by my side staring at the screen in anticipation. I quickly typed into the search bar:

 _ **Seattle, Cullens.**_

I thought that if Xavier was in Seattle, and seemed to know of the Cullens and their diet, they should therefore be close by. The search ended up with several links to sites, but the second website link caught Dany's attention.

"Click it Antony." And I complied, that was the first time that she called me that in ages.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Doctor at a hospital in a place called Forks. " I read out the information on the dull looking website.

"Forks? Why did it come up with that?" Dany asked.

"Forks isn't that far from Seattle." George clarified, as he went to his laptop, typed quickly, and showed us what he had just told us.

Within a few hours, we were packed (only the essentials of course), and left the flat, no one seemed to know that we were secretly living there for about a week.

As we were 'jogging' in the direction that we remembered, we saw a sign that read,

 _ **Welcome to Forks.**_

My first thought was, _this is the perfect place for vampires, and it looks like it is nearly always cloudy here._ Then I saw the beauty of the place, the green that covered over nearly everything was enchanting, the emerald colour made me feel sadness though, but why? My second thought was _this was the right place, I could smell the sweet scent of our kind._

"Follow me." I ordered.

"Always thought of himself as a tracker, he could have got that from Demetri." Dany mumbled. I couldn't help but laugh at her snide comment. Sometimes it was so easy to forget that we has acute, supersensitive hearing. We came to the entrance of some woods at the back of a white painted, panelled house. We stuck to the dark to avoid detection, but I became cautious when I saw the police cruiser parked at the front of the house.

We darted through the undergrowth of the viridian forest, and past the waving flowers that were gently caressed by the baby breeze. We saw it after we ran for about five seconds, a white, three story house, I could hear the soundless foot falls of the vampires inside. George nudged me, Dany and I leant towards him.

"They have a mind reader, a clairvoyant, an empathy, a thought projector, and something else, but I can't _sense_ it." He spoke in barely a whisper, they couldn't hear us.

Three males walked out of the house. I could see a bronze haired man, perhaps seventeen, or eighteen. Another male, this one was blond, he looked slightly taller, and seemed to look barely older than the bronze haired one. The next male, was an older man, mid-twenties perhaps, with a mixture of golden and blonde hair. I focused in on their eyes, they were like ours, only topaz. Our eyes were close to a maroon colour, from all the diluting we had done. These were the people we had been searching for.

"There are three vampires near the edge of the woods, in the shadows, we are being watched." The bronze haired man spoke in a velvety, calm voice, it was soothing and yet, it sounded familiar. That was when their eyes turned to the darkness, and their eyes met ours, obviously, darkness had no effect on our sight. Dany, George and I stood, fear induced, shock running through our still bodies as our eyes met theirs.


	5. The Cullens

**AN- I do NOT own any of the Characters (apart from George, Daniella, Antony and Alicia), they are owned by Stephenie Meyer. I would appreciate constructive criticism so I could make this better. If anybody notices any grammatical errors or spelling errors, notify me, so I can correct them. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5: The Cullens**

"Come on." I hesitantly spoke, from the looks on their face, they were not pleased to encounter us, so naturally, and I was slightly frightened. "They know we are here, so let's step out and greet them." Dany and George nodded in pressured agreement. There were ten of them now. The bronze haired man took up a possessive stance in front of a beautiful brunette woman. The blonde man crouched protectively in front of a small black haired women, she reminded me of a pixie. The blonde-gold man was standing next to a heart faced, caramel haired woman. There were two other pairs. A woman, blonde, heart-breaking beautiful, scowling at us. She was next to a very muscular (steroids probably) man with short curly hair. The last couple, had heartbeats. A woman who resembled Mr Bronzy and his mate. She was standing behind a protective man, who had a darker skin tone to us vampires, Human? But they both smelt off. The woman smelt like a human, but not in an appealing way, whereas the man smelt like a wet dog that hadn't been cleaned in months. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw George scrunch his nose up, and I took notice of Mr Bronzy trying to stifle a laugh.

"Carlisle Cullen?" Dany asked.

"I am Carlisle Cullen." Said Mr Blonde-Gold. "This is my family; Esme, Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, Renesmee, and finally, Jacob." He gestured to each couple.

"I am Daniella, this is my mate George, and our close friend, and coven leader Antony. We like to think of ourselves as a family of three." She too gestured, but to us.

"May we ask why you are here?" Esme enquired.

"We heard about your lifestyle, and your mental capacity to refrain from hurting humans, even integrating into their society." I explained simply, "As you can see, we too share your diet." Using my gift, I felt the tenor of the empathy. Tapping into the empathy, Jasper's gift, I could feel distrust, hate, ire and disgust (from Jacob). I couldn't bare the negative effects of Jasper's power, so I sent a calming veil over the Cullen family, Jasper looked dumbstruck, while everyone's eyes were on him. George and Dany slightly looked my way and the corners of their mouths tugged upwards a fraction.

Jasper noticed their stares and said sheepishly, "That…That wasn't me… That was one of them."

"How?"

"What?"

"How can this happen?"

"No two powers are alike… May I ask who did that?" With satisfaction and confidence, I raised my arm skyward, their eyes were a whirlpool of emotions. Fear. More anger. Curiosity. Astonishment.

"Can we discuss this somewhere else please?" George asked, stepping forward, receiving growls from the male members, apart from Carlisle and Jacob, who was visibly trembling. Renesmee touched his shoulder, and surprisingly, his tremors washed away quickly.

"Let them come in granddad." Renesmee somewhat ordered Carlisle. Granddad? Carlisle nodded.

"Okay then, follow me please." Carlisle calmly offered. We followed him, while everyone was still hesitant. As we entered the house, or would mansion suffice? Dany George and I gasped. Edward smirked at our amazement, _yeah, smirk it up mind-reader_ I thought, his smirk transformed into a mask of no emotion, a statue. Using Jasper's gift again, I could clearly sense that he was shocked, curious, and most of all, aware of his families safety.

It was my turn to smirk, _you can't hide anything from me mind-reader._ I clarified, I started to laugh as his shock broke through his mask. Everyone looked at me, I told Dany and George that I would tell them later.

We walked into their lounge, it was magnificent! white walls surrounded us, bookshelves neatly lined against the walls, A cross held on one of the walls, _ironic_ , there was the obviously large TV, with a couple of sofas and loveseats. It was simple, yet contrastingly beautiful. _Vampires living in style I see, huh Mr mind-reader?_ I saw a bewildered nod from him.

"Please sit" Esme politely offered.

"Thank you Esme, it is good that we found you and your family, it is a pleasure to meet you." George told Esme with politeness.

"Yes, we have a lot to learn from you and your family, especially how you can commune with humans." I added as we sat down on one of the black leather sofas. They sat down too, well, the more comfortable ones, the others; Jasper, Rosalie, Edward and Jacob, remained standing in the lounge.

"Why thank you for your kind words." Carlisle spoke up from his silence, "What else do you know about us, if you don't mind my asking?" Carlisle asked, why did he ask permission to hear what else we knew? Anyway, I complied.

"You have a mind-reader, that scared him a bit, didn't it Edward?" He nodded, still cautious, "There is the obvious empathy, Jasper, and you saw my little, lovely display outside earlier. There happens to be a clairvoyant, they can see events that haven't happened yet, events of the future. A thought projector, and… and something else." I continued.

Alice seemed… on edge, raising her hand, saying, "I am the one that can see the future, the subjective future that is."

Renesmee raised her hand and said with no fear what-so-ever, "I can project my thoughts through touch."

Bella was the last to speak, shyly admitting, "I am the thing that is the 'something', I am a mental shield."

"Before we go any further, why did you want to meet us?" Alice asked, her tone was… happier that when she spoke just a few moments ago.

"Looks like we will have to explain ourselves, we should tell them, everything, from the beginning, of _the three of us_ , our story." George explained.

"Yeah, and you'll probably get me to tell our story." I mumbled

Alice and Bella laughed at my reluctance and annoyance, a chorus of chiming bells.

"Well…" I began, using my best story-telling voice, "It goes like this…"


	6. Explaining Ourselves

**AN- I do NOT own any of the Characters (apart from George, Daniella, Antony and Alicia), they are owned by Stephenie Meyer. I would appreciate constructive criticism so I could make this better. If anybody notices any grammatical errors or spelling errors, notify me, so I can correct them. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 6: Explaining Ourselves**

"So… it all began with meeting the Volturi." I announced. _Get ready for the anger… and the punching, tearing, burning_ I told myself, prepare for the worst, that was what I had picked up on my years of travelling. I saw the ire perfectly portrayed on their faces, Carlisle remained calm, and I wondered why he wasn't easily phased by this?

"What?!" Jasper growled, along with the other males (sans Carlisle) in the coven… family. Tapping into Jasper's gift, I sent wave after soothing wave of calm over them.

"Yes, so we met the Volturi on our travels, and could you please listen to the next part without interrupting." Danny interceded, they nodded reluctantly, so I continued with our story.

"We were with the Volturi for two long, gruelling miserable years. They wanted to perfect us, their newest weapons that compared in power to Jane _and_ Alec."

"Newest weapons? You are all gifted?" Bella asked, curiosity dripped in her question.

"Yes, the three of us. George can sense the gifts of others, I called him a 'gift seeker'. Dany… she is a little tougher to explain. I think it would be better if it came from her, huh Dany?" I casually queried.

"Fine." She huffed, "I have a unique gift… it only works on humans." Dany ended there to gauge the reaction of the Cullen family.

"How?"

"What?"

"What is this gift?" Carlisle questioned, prompting Dany to continue.

"I can bring out the strength of humans, before they transform, meaning that if or when they become like us… they will be gifted." She finished.

"So you could potentially give them new recruits?" Jasper interrogated. I could feel his anger building again, so I sent yet another calming veil over them.

"It would seem so, now that just leaves you?" Edward spoke as the family turned towards me.

"I, am a mirror." I simply stated.

"Good, now Blondie can just look at you and know if her hair is out of place." Jacob joked coldly, Rosalie growled menacingly at him.

"We will deal with this later mutt! Right now, we are dealing with these three." Rosalie spat at Jacob.

"A mirror?" Renesmee asked. The only way I could show them properly, was to utilize their own gifts. So I decided to mimic Edward's gift. A flood gate of thoughts opened up in my head.

 _I don't trust them._ Rosalie thought.

 _More guys to fight with I guess, but Rose doesn't look too happy._ I grinned at Emmet's errant thought.

 _George's power is quite similar to Eleazar's gift._ Carlisle spoke mentally.

 _Ha! Blondie definitely got what she desired. I don't think they would hurt anyone, they do live the 'Cullen life'. And Nessie seems okay around them._

"Nessie? Eleazar? Who are they?" I asked curiously.

"Wait, you heard all that?" Jacob looked embarrassed about something, his being okay with us?

"You heard what we were thinking?" Carlisle wondered. I looked at their faces, all of them, and found that I couldn't read Bella's mind, so this is what being a shield meant.

"Yeah, I mirrored Edward's gift." I explained, "You wanted to know what a mirror is. I can utilize the gifts of others. You Carlisle, was thinking about how George's ability is similar to that of Eleazar's gift."

"Great! Another mind-reader!" Jacob joked.

"So you used Jasper's gift on us" Alice stated.

"Yes, I did. I'm sorry, but if I hadn't you would have done things that you probably would have regretted later." I explained. Alice didn't seem upset at that, she probably would have done the same if she was in my shoes.

"No wonder you three were taken in by the Volturi with gifts as great as yours!" Emmett stated as a matter-of-factly.

"I wouldn't have hurt you, not that Jake would have let me anywhere near you." Renesmee half-heartedly joked. I looked into her chocolate brown eyes, and saw nothing but sincerity and honesty.

"Sorry for intruding in on your family like this Renesmee." I apologized.

"That's okay, you three are like my family, you don't want to hurt humans, you are like us, well apart from Jake. You look like you honestly do want to be more like us, interactive in the human world." Her words touched our lifeless, cold hearts. She really understood what we wanted. Perhaps they wouldn't kill us after all. Edward broke me from my train of thought by saying, "We wouldn't do that you know, you are like us now."

"Wouldn't what?" Bella questioned, it looked like she was frustrated with the whole concept of the one way talking thing that Edward could do with his mind-reading.

"Antony was worried that we would kill him and his family." Edward explained in little detail, which was probably a good thing, because I was thinking more in-depth about that. Maybe he gave abridged version, to prevent hurting others. I saw him nod slightly, ever so slightly.

"You haven't given us a reason to dear, and I hardly think that we would have anyway, like Renesmee said, you are like us." Esme spoke like a mother, a true mother. Not that I could remember how motherly a mother is. I couldn't even remember my own mother.

 _Why don't you remember you mother?_ Edward thought.

 _I don't know why I can't remember. I don't think that I remember anything from my human life, it's all a blank to me._ I replied with a sorrowful tenor, but I can't help that I don't remember my human life at all, maybe this was how it was meant to be, maybe horrible things happened to me in my past life, that I wanted to be rid of it all in this life, so I 'woke up' amnesiac.

 _You should speak with Alice. She was, or partially still is the same. She couldn't remember her past life, she couldn't even remember the change, which is supposed to be our most predominant memory. So like I said, talk to her, she understands more than anyone._ Edward suggested.

"I will do." I spoke aloud, finally.

"No fair! Now you two can talk mentally and we won't even know what you are on about." Emmett whined, causing all of us, even Jasper, Rosalie and Jacob, to start laughing… A lot.

 _ **Don't forget to follow me and review my chapters, I am typing up more chapters right now, but I need people to help me make this better, so review my work, and give me constructive criticism!**_


	7. Thoughts and Decisions

**AN- I do NOT own any of the Characters (apart from George, Daniella, Antony and Alicia), they are owned by Stephenie Meyer. I would appreciate constructive criticism so I could make this better. If anybody notices any grammatical errors or spelling errors, notify me, so I can correct them. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 7: Thoughts and Decisions**

We spent the rest of the night asking questions about the Cullen's life and how difficult it was to be around humans. They told us that it was difficult at first, but they became used to the dull burning in their throats. They also asked questions about what the Volturi were up to, that reminded me about the times that Aro would talk about Carlisle, sometimes, the things he said weren't that nice, such as calling him, "Weak for resisting the urges of a vampire, and resisting what we were." I wouldn't tell Carlisle that, Edward's eyes moved up to the ceiling, then back down to the ground, a silent nod, he did it again, confirming my thoughts. Carlisle seemed like a caring man who took his family seriously. He was the complete opposite of what Aro said. He seemed strong willed and resolved on the path he had chosen. I liked Carlisle.

They would also ask Dany about the 'recruits' she had found, we mentioned all of them bar Alicia, we didn't want to mention about her and her gift… yet. Edward's head shot up at my thought.

 _No… Like I just said, we don't want to tell you about her yet. She was our only friend there._ I clarified, he merely nodded and went back to paying attention to the conversation.

Jacob and Renesmee left at 3:02 am, I almost forgot they were humans… or partially, so they needed their sleep of course. Jacob seemed more upbeat after our first encounter with the family.

Soon, the topic up for discussion, was my gift.

"Does that mean you can mimic Jane's gift, as well as Alec's?" Bella enthusiastically interrogated.

"Yes, I can. I actually did it once because Aro was curious after he found out what I could do. Jane's face was priceless when Aro crumpled to the floor in pain!" I choked out the words in-between bouts of laughter. Everybody laughed also, even Rosalie and Jasper had smirks on their perfectly sculpted faces.

 _Serves Aro right_ was Jasper's train of thought.

 _I would have loved to see that monster's face in pain_ Rosalie's vicious thoughts only fed my laughter even more. I could see that they were slowly becoming less guarded, they seemed to become more comfortable. I looked at Edward as he nodded in agreement.

I turned my head to see Dany and Alice talking about one of Alice's favourite things apparently, shopping. George was talking sports with Emmett, I didn't understand any of it, and so I quickly tuned them out. Smiles were present on all of the Cullen's faces. I started to think that this was what it was like to have a family. This was how we wanted a family; laughter, love, contentment.

I was talking to Carlisle about the plans the Volturi were going to carry out when Edward turned to me.

' _A family?'_ He asked. Instead of answering him with mental words, I thought back to the time when we met the Volturi. I replayed the words, ' _First home, first family. Not power hungry sadistic masters.'_

 _Edward?_ Jasper thought, trying to get his attention. I tried to hide the fact that I was listening as well.

 _Edward, all three of them are feeling happiness and a sense of longing, which is quite the predominant emotion in them. What does this mean?_ Jasper asked.

"If you three don't mind waiting in the woods, I believe that we should have a family meeting." Edward announced.

The Cullen family turned towards Edward, bewilderment written on their faces.

"What?" Bella questioned.

"Why Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"I believe that we should have one." Alice backed Edward up, I wonder what she saw that made her finally speak up? This gave me an idea…

"Don't worry, we'll go hunt some elk, or lions, whichever are closer." I said, with a hint of confidence in my plan. I noticed the tenor of Alice's mind, and began tapping into her gift. I saw my first glimpse of the subjective future.

 _They, the Cullens, sat around an Oak table in the dining room. They were debating, or voting on whether or not to let us stay with their family. They saw that we wouldn't hurt anymore humans. They also knew what we were feelings thanks to Jasper explaining to the rest of the family about our longing and feelings of family love towards them. Edward told them of our conversation, and the thoughts that ran through my head. Jaspers guard seemed to be completely diminished, because when it came to the vote, he said, "Yes." Rosalie told her family that "talking with and joking with George made Em feel like a father, to which he admitted, so Rosalie said, "Yes" also. Alice said that she enjoyed talking with Dany, like she was talking to a sister, and Jasper declared that he felt something akin to motherhood emanating from Alice. They talked it through for what seemed like hours, the pros and the cons. They came back into the lounge, where the three of us just walked in through the door. Carlisle greeted us and said…_

"Yes!" I shouted at the top of my lungs (well, not really, because we don't even need to use our lungs).

"What?" Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Bella questioned in unison.

"Just… umm… We'll go now, see you after your family meeting, whatever it's about. See you later!" I yelled as I grabbed Dany and George by their arms, and dragged them out of the door.

 _Don't tell anyone I know… please?_ I pleaded at Edward as we were moving at a human's pace down the driveway.

 _Okay… I won't say anything, and I will have to tell Alice as well, you noticed why she spoke up for me. You are quite observant. Is it too early to say 'welcome to the family'?_ He joked, as his mental voice became barely a whisper. I laughed as I dragged Dany and George into the emerald woods.


	8. Into the Emerald Woods

**AN- I do NOT own any of the Characters (apart from George, Daniella, Antony and Alicia), they are owned by Stephenie Meyer. I would appreciate constructive criticism so I could make this better. If anybody notices any grammatical errors or spelling errors, notify me, so I can correct them. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 8: Into the Emerald Woods**

Dragging two vampires out into the woods isn't as nice as you would think when one is growling at you, and the other is laughing at you.

"What did you do that for?!" George shouted as I came to an abrupt halt and released them from my vice grip.

"They are going to talk about us staying with them as uhh… on a more permanent agreement than what we originally thought." I explained, I could feel the excitement bubbling over in my still, cold heart.

"Alice's gift, you saw the future?" Dany question, I merely nodded.

"Why drag us out then." He protested.

"George, please lighten up" Dany reprimanded him. She turned to me then

"So what exactly happened?"

"It started when Alice suddenly spoke up for Edward in his decision to hold a meeting, so I used her gift, as you know, to see what was going to be said. They talked through everything, about what we felt, what we thought. They ended up voting on our stay. They said yes!" I giddily spoke. I couldn't believe it! They actually said… or will say yes! Wow this is difficult to comprehend if it hasn't happened yet.

We continued to dart through the woods, ever-green, with chirping and clicking galore. The gentle breeze caressed my cheek, it felt invigorating to feel, see and hear so many thing at once. A human probably would have found it an annoyance, but we vampires love our solidarity, so we find comfort in the small things, such as this. As we slowed, we could smell and hear a herd of four elks congregating in the moonlight.

"I get the larger one!" I quietly exclaimed before either of them could call it. We went separate ways to corner them. I gracefully leapt into the air, and onto the back of the elk, half of the fun was wrestling with the animals. So like did since I started the animal diet, I indulged in the thrashing and flailing of the elk, it reminded me of how strong vampires were, and how weak humans and animals were. I don't know why, but it made me feel sad about the strength difference, but, it didn't stop me. I let it think it could escape for an extra tenth of a second before I dug my teeth into its pulsing, soft, warm throat.

The dull aching fire was soon drenched in crimson blood. I had to say, with each animal I drank from, the better animal blood tasted. I actually felt saner after I drank from animals, than after I drank from humans. I had a feeling that Carlisle was on to something when he told me that that was the probable reason to why we could mingle with the humans.

I looked over to see Dany and George finishing off their 'meals' and smiled to myself at how far we had come to our 'dreams' in such little time.

We spent several hours in the woods. The sun was coming up and there were a few strands of sunlight. I was fascinated with the look our skin took in the sunlight, so I stood there, in one of those strands marvelling at my skin. George and I wrestled, now that was a hilarious sight for Dany to observe. We thought we were like bears clawing at each other, wrestling for our territory. According to Dany though, we seemed like kittens playfully taking baby swipes at each other. But we had managed to 'accidentally' up-root a small tree, just to prove Dany wrong. I also told them about my sudden outburst of laughter a few hours ago. They joined in too when I had finished.

We stayed out in the woods, as the sun was slowly rising higher and higher into the sky, so we slowly made our way back. The setting of the woods was far different now than it was at night. The woods became enchanted now, with lines of light tearing through the canopy of the woods. I liked to notice the small things that humans would otherwise look over because of their ability to be over ignorant at things such as these.

We would stop and look at the scenery around us as we wandered back down the trail. Back to the house. The lights were now turned off, a part of the human charade perhaps? I could hear them wrapping up their meeting, we came through the front door as the family came down the spruce staircase. _Just like in my vision_ I triumphantly thought.

"It appears that you already knew?" Carlisle stated towards me.

"Edward!" I threatened.

"They guessed from your reaction." He explained plainly. It bugged me that Alice was looking at me in disapproval, and Emmett was grinning from ear to ear.

"Why did you have to do that?" Alice chastised me, Emmett stepped forward and patted my shoulder.

"Nice play little dude." He congratulated.

"So Carlisle…?" I acted innocently.

"Yes, you can stay with our family." Esme spoke, I felt a sudden surge of acceptance, and love for them for accepting us.

"Yes!" I cried out again, and, without knowing it, I unintentionally ran through the family, bewilderment was evident on their faces as I ran to where Edward and Bella stood, and hugged them. I don't know why though?

 _Edward, I think that Antony has taken quite a liking to you and Bella._ Emmett joked.

"Shut up Emmett." Edward and I said together. I realized I was still hugging the couple, so I let go.

"I am so sorry." I apologized.

"Don't worry about it Antony. Edward told us that the three of you have never had a proper family that you could remember." Bella explained, "We're just glad that we could fill that role." I looked up into Bella's eyes, and saw nothing but the truth in the topaz orbs. I couldn't have felt anymore love towards the Cullen family, and I am sure that Jasper felt this rolling off of us in thick, incandescent waves.

"Thank you for this!" and "We can't thank you enough!" were all we could say to them now. I'm pretty sure we said it to each of them plenty of times. I couldn't help it, I couldn't help feeling this way.


	9. A Family Found

**AN- I do NOT own any of the Characters (apart from George, Daniella, Antony and Alicia), they are owned by Stephenie Meyer. I would appreciate constructive criticism so I could make this better. If anybody notices any grammatical errors or spelling errors, notify me, so I can correct them. Enjoy!**

 **Because I have been lacking in the Update department, I bestow to the 2 updates as my Christmas present to you all who continue to read this. Don't forget to follow and favourite me and my story! I think the best present you all could give me is… Reviews!**

 **I have also started another story, named Rising Dawn and another called Wonderful Life. Message me if you want me to post the 1** **st** **chapters of them both. Thanks Again!**

 **Chapter 9: A Family Found**

After we had calmed down from our stupor, we moved the discussion into the dining room, the very room that the Cullens had decided to let us into their family, their home. We took seats around the table, with a few exceptions because of the fact that there were not enough seats for everyone.

"We're not intruding are we?" We questioned. Although we were grateful that they were willing to let us join the family, we didn't want to break up what they already had. As Dany, George and I looked around the room, the faces looking at us showed us that we were saying something stupid, evidently, their emotions portrayed the same thing. Jasper was the one who spoke up.

"Of course you are not." He assured us. Jasper _and I_ Rosalie were still the very, tiniest bit hesitant, but they none the less accepted us as one of them.

"What about Renesmee and Jacob?" I asked.

"Renesmee has already made it quite clear that you are willing to be like us, and she seems to have no problems with you three. Jacob has expressed a slight disapproval at the possible idea of there being more of us. But, he seemed to be alright with you three before they left. I wouldn't worry about him if I were you." I nodded at Edward as he spoke, but maybe I should do something first before it was official.

"May I call her?" I asked.

"I don't see why not." Edward told me, as he handed me his phone. I heard Alice mutter, "I can't see full stop." I tried to hold back my laughter, but she could hear the air trying to break free. She scowled at me.

The phone was already ringing. I prayed that I didn't wake her, I wouldn't want an angry, sleepy hybrid on my tail.

"Dad? What is it?" She asked, uh oh, she thought we had already did something wrong.

"No, sorry, it's me, Antony."

"Oh…Hello Antony." She greeted me slowly, still thinking we did something.

"I just wanted to ask you if it would be okay if we, Daniella, George and I joined your family. They had a meeting after you and Jacob left, so they didn't have time to discuss it with you." I heard her release a breath of relief as I talked about the situation.

"You're just like my family and myself, so yes, I would be okay with it." She declared.

 _Sister_ I thought _Could I…no, we be adopted into the Cullen family?_ I caught a glimpse of Edward nodding, not even trying to conceal it.

 _You would want Bella and me to adopt you?_ He asked, bewildered.

 _I like you two, and plus, I don't know about this but, I feel like I know you already._ I admitted.

 _Like in a human memory, or just a feeling?_ He inquired.

 _I don't have any human memories remember, so it could be either, but I am leaning towards the feeling, rather than the memory._ I mentally told him.

Alice and Dany were getting on like a house on fire, or more like a vampire on fire! I started laughing, catching the attention of the others. They must think that I am crazy! _Don't act crazy, don't act crazy_ I kept telling myself. To my surprise, Edward was laughing too.

"Uhh… I am going to hate this!" Emmett groaned.

"Em, we have lived with Edward and Alice for years, it is nearly the same thing." Rosalie scalded him.

"Nearly." Emmett muttered.

"What _were_ you two laughing about anyway?" Esme seemed just as curious. How can I deny my new grandmother information she wanted.

"I just thought that Alice and Dany were getting on like a house, no, a vampire on fire." I fought the urge to laugh. There were a few giggles however, that escaped from my mouth. With the interests that Dany and Alice shared, I thought that there must be something that George and Emmett shared besides talking about sport… That made me remember Emmett's errant thought that passed through his head when we first met them. Wrestling.

"Emmett?" I tried to capture the attention of Emmett, but because of his stubborn nature, he just tried to tune me out.

"Okay then… I won't tell you that George likes to wrestle and fight, he and I do it often but, seeing as though you aren't talking to me, I'm not going to say anything." I said quietly with mock scorn. As I expected, his head snapped up to meet my glare, I could see a glimmer of mischief in his eyes.

"Really?" Wow, he sure perked up in an instance.

"Yeah, we could have a tag team match. You and George, me and Uncle Jasper." …Woops. Did I really just say that?!

"Uncle Jasper?" He inquired, turning to Edward.

"Bella and I need a moment alone to discuss some things." Edward stated, Bella looked at him in wonder, but didn't say anything as they left the house to have a private discussion.

I ended up playing some video game with Emmett. I couldn't tell you which because it was all a new experience to me. Heck! I am about 120 years old for crying out loud! I never interacted with humans, so how did I know that they did things like this. I lost to Emmett every single time though, which brought him more and more out of his childish strop.

Bella and Edward entered as I was halfway through another game with Emmett.

"I will beat you!" I growled at him. He replied with a smirk and a usual (now) remark of, "Yeah, I would like to see you try little dude." That always got on my nerves.

"I am not little! And didn't anybody teach you to respect your elders." I chastised him. Oh yeah! I forgot that they didn't even know how old we were.

"Wait… how _old_ are you?" Emmett interrogated.

"I estimate myself at 120 years old." I replied hesitantly. Prepare for the onslaught of 'funny' remarks.

"How old are the others?" He continued. I looked to see where the others were, Alice and Dany had disappeared upstairs towards her bedroom I believed, fashion most likely. George was too busy talking to Jasper about the plans for our tag team match. It looked like I had to answer Uncle Emmett.

"Dany is 76, and George is 78." I told him.

"Wow…" Was Emmett's response.

"Everyone, we would like to talk to you, and that includes Daniella and George." Edward and Bella announced. Everyone gathered into the living room, a grin on Alice's face, I didn't need her gift to tell me what was going to be said.

"We are going to adopt Antony." Bella clarified. She looked down at me next to Emmett, and she saw the shimmer in my eyes, if I was human, I would have cried at what she had just said.

"Wha… I don't kno… Really?" I stammered.

"Yes." Just that one word made my frozen heart jump (metaphorically of course!).

"Dibs on Dany!" Alice yelled in girlish delight. Jasper smiled, adoration written all over his face.

"We have George then Rose!" Emmett announced. At his words, Rosalie's thoughts turned to human wants and desires. She wanted a child to call her own. This wasn't exactly it, but she smiled at the alternative offered to her. This was the final part of the jig-saw put in place. We had a family, I couldn't help but think that this was our fate. Edward smiled at me as he listened to my wayward thoughts.


	10. Moving In

**Chapter 10: Moving In**

"Do you have anything with you that you would like to bring in with you?" Esme asked, her motherly attitude always warmed me whenever she spoke.

"Yes we do. We have backpacks with us that contained our essentials, but before we decided to encounter you, as we didn't know whether you would turn us away, we hid them out in the woods underneath a fern tree." I replied. Those bags contained our laptops, phones, and anything else that was of use to us before we left Seattle.

"Do you want to go and fetch them while we sort out your rooms, we have spare furniture and objects that you could use." We nodded in thanks to Esme, she was a true mother to her family, and I greatly admired that about her.

"Yes Esme, and again, thank you for this amazing opportunity." And with that, we left to fetch our bags.

As we raced through the woods to our destination, I could feel that Dany and George were ecstatic, and it felt infectious as I too felt the same.

"We did it!" Dany exclaimed, "We finally found our family!"

"Do you find it okay that you are going to be 'adopted' by Jasper and Alice? And what about you George, are you okay with Rosalie and Emmett being your 'parents'?"

"We wouldn't want it any other way." They replied in perfect unison. We started to slow down as we came closer and closer to our destination, and there in front of us, amongst the billowing trees, was the fern, great, ancient, towering over us. This was the tree that we had hid our things under.

As we dug through the dirt that piled in front of it, I thought about how gracious they were to adopt us, and how lucky we were that they wanted to take us in, guide us and mentor us. We uncovered our bags, and re-traced our steps lithely back to the house. They were waiting for us.

"With the help of everyone, the rooms are furnished and have been set up for you, they are your own now. Alice told us what your favourite colours were based on us making a decision to ask you what they were." Edward told us, he sounded happy and enthusiastic.

"Pale blue for Antony, Purple for George, and Sapphire for Dany." Alice gleefully said.

"Thank you Aunt Alice!" I called as I went to find my room, I heard a small giggle erupt from Alice's lips at what I had called her. It was at the end of the ivory hallway on the third floor. I walked in, and I was gobsmacked at what I saw.

I saw my room, it was perfect, and maybe calling it perfect was an understatement. I could hear Edward laugh downstairs as he told the rest of the family what our reactions were, Jasper was helping him too as he told them what we were feeling.

 _Is there no privacy in this house?_ I thought, directing my question at Edward. I could hear muttering coming from the living room two flights down, they were purposefully speaking in hushed tones to not alert us of their subject matter.

"Nope! Get used to it!" Emmett called up, answering my unspoken question.

The pale walls where stunning as the light hit it in several places, bringing a sense of serenity but, then again, that could just be Jasper controlling my emotions. There was a large oak bookcase standing against one of the walls, but it was empty, there was a desk and comfortable looking chair beside it. There was a bed for me, but what was it for? I don't sleep, keeping my thoughts clean, I told myself that it was for reading and reading only. There was a sleek black sofa lined against the glass wall that overlooked the woods, along with a golden lined carpet sweeping across the floor.

I pulled out my laptop and phone, and placed them on my desk that was provided for me. I wanted to look around and see what else there was to observe. I waltzed over to the first door I saw, to find a quaint bathroom, why would I need that? Is it supposed to be a prop for if humans ever visited? I closed the door with care, and walked over to the other door that was present in my room. The second door, lead to a walk in wardrobe, it was… well sized? Like the bookcase, it too was empty.

"I need to get some clothes. Guess I'll have to go shopping." I quietly declared. As soon as the words left my tongue, I heard thunderous footsteps rush into my room, Emmett maybe? I prepared to look up at him, but when I turned around, there was no giant, there was however, a small pixie standing in front of me. Alice could make that sort of noise under graceful footfalls? I was shocked.

"Did I hear you right, or am I getting old?" She joked.

"I need to go shopping Alice." I repeated slowly.

"YES! LET'S GO!" She shouted, so full of joy.

"DANY! GEORGE! COME ON! YOU ARE COMING SHOPPING WITH US TOO!"

I didn't know why, but I felt… okay with being Alice's new project, I bet she could make me look cooler.

"First time for everything." Edward whispered in amusement as we all walked down the stairs.

"I need clothes anyway, and books, why not let Aunt Alice have some fun as well. It's the least we can do to say thank you." I told my new father.

"You are going to buy books?" Bella… mum asked in sudden interest.

"Yeah, do you want to come with us mum?" She nodded with a shining smile carved into her face. I started to think that I could freely call them by family names. Carlisle appeared, and handed each of us a shiny black credit card.

"You'll need these now if you are part of our family." He said, smiling at us, smiling with becoming a common theme in this household. After that, we left the house to go shopping with Alice… fun.


	11. Shopping with Alice

**AN- I do NOT own any of the Characters (apart from George, Daniella, Antony and Alicia), they are owned by Stephenie Meyer. I would appreciate constructive criticism so I could make this better. If anybody notices any grammatical errors or spelling errors, notify me, so I can correct them. Enjoy!**

 **AN2- I may not be able to update in a couple of days, as my birthday is on the 31** **st** **! You could give me an amazing present early…Reviews (Or votes on Wattpad)! You could just say that you like what I have so far, or anything wrong continuity-wise. I would love it if I could get reviews and votes… AND Follows! Thanks!**

 **Chapter 11: Shopping With Alice**

It was a… noisy drive. As Alice drove us to the clothing shops, she was bouncing up and down in her seat with excitement. She was also babbling and mindlessly speaking her thoughts. I could guarantee that she never spoke her thoughts in front of Edward, considering the vast difference between the two. She would talk to herself, having a conflict going on in her head as to what shop to visit first. I was starting to realize why Edward had said

" _First time for everything."_ I kept repeating the same five words like my immortal life depended on it. I can keep this up. I can keep this up. I t was soon to become my mantra.

"I just know that you are going to love what I pick out for you." She enthusiastically foresaw.

"Okay, okay Alice. You've said that over forty seven time already." George quietly muttered, although we knew that meant for her to hear his complaint.

We were soon at the shops, there were only two words that I could finally say as I got out of the car. Thank Heavens. As I just got out though, Alice literally dragged me in through the doors. I had to say, _us_ Cullens, _we_ shopped in style. I felt content with saying to myself that we were now part of the Cullen family. Spending several hours in a shop with Alice, is worse than being burned alive. I know that I said I was fine with being her newest experiment, but I didn't truly know the force that was Alice when she was in shopping mode. She would say things like,

"Try this on." And,

"You'll look good in this. Let me see if they have it in a different colour." I had finally reached the end of my patience.

"Why can't you do this to George and Dany as well?" I asked.

"She doesn't need my help, George has Dany to help him, and you on the other hand, do need my help." I saw that on the other side of the shop, there they stood. Dany was walking hand in hand with George, looking at clothes for both of them. They didn't even try to cover up their grins at my failed attempt to get Alice off of my back.

"I'll go try these on then" I told Alice, she nodded, then tried to sway Bella into shopping as well, which she failed miserably at. As I was walking to the changing rooms, with a large pile of clothes in my hands, I had a… sudden sense of vertigo, everything looked in place, but my mind was perceiving it as spinning uncontrollably. My first thought was _this isn't supposed to our kind! What's happening to me!?_ I tripped on nothing, which was embarrassing to us vampires if you ever saw one do this. I saw images, like a slideshow being presented right up against my eyes. In these images, I saw me, but I looked… different. I looked, human. I had deep green eyes, my ochre hair slightly longer, swept up and to the left. I saw another image, I was looking at another young boy, who was smiling at me like he knew me. Our looks were similar, but he was approximately three years older than I was, by the differences in our features. Could this be a human memory, but what if it was not just a human memory? What if it was my memory!? This older boy, could he have been of some relation to me? Better yet, could he have been my brother? After that… It was just black.

My vision began to clear up, where was I again…? Shopping! That was it. I was walking to the changing rooms when I blacked out… How did I end up on the floor though…? I saw a dormant memory of me and my brother, but how could that affect me to the extent that it made me, a vampire, black out and up on the floor?

Alice and Bella were towering over me, worried faces plastered onto stone.

"What happened?" Bella asked anxiously, as she and Alice helped me up.

"Are you okay?"

"I am now, where is George and…" I began to ask

"They went ahead to tell the others." Alice interrupted.

"Tell us what happened?" Bella repeated again.

"You were 'out of it' for nearly 5 minutes." She explained. I wanted to tell them that I would tell them when we all get home, so I told them just that.

"Let's go pay for these and then go to the book shop." I tried to assure them that I was fine for the time being, so the nodded reluctantly at my request.

We went to the bookshop across the road, and it didn't take us long, an hour at the most. I got the books I liked and a couple of others I wanted to read that intrigued me with their detailed blurbs. I was worrying what that memory meant, why it happened at that time? I was also worried about how they would react to this information. I wanted to go home now to get this over and done with. Once everything was bought, Alice, Bella and I made our way back to the car. On the way to there, they kept looking at each other, and then they would look at me, this happened every four seconds. The car ride home was silent, I could feel that they wanted to ask if I was truly alright. The car soon pulled to a halt, and we were back home.

I walked in behind Alice and Bella, and moved out behind them, to find ten pairs of eyes looking at me. They were concerned, even Jacob's look matched that of Renesmee's.

"What happened?" My dad asked me. I huffed with irritation as they continued to stare at me. I was really getting annoyed with that question.


	12. What did Happen?

**AN- I do NOT own any of the Characters (apart from George, Daniella, Antony and Alicia), they are owned by Stephenie Meyer. I would appreciate constructive criticism so I could make this better. If anybody notices any grammatical errors or spelling errors, notify me, so I can correct them. Enjoy!**

 **Please Vote, Review, and Comment. My birthday is today so I would really, really like it if I had plenty of those things!**

 **Chapter 12: What did Happen?**

We were all sat down at the dining table, which was never used that much by the family. They kept asking that same inane question

"What happened?" I didn't know how to take this new information, so I was persistent in trying to tell them that I was fine.

"It's nothing, really." I shrugged, trying to assure them. But my words fell onto deaf ears, ears that should be acute to even the quietest of whispers.

"It was most certainly not 'nothing'. Tell us, we are worried about you. You are like family to us now, so you must tell us what happened." Esme confessed. She was right, I could see, feel, and hear their distress. I didn't even know myself what happened back there, so how was I supposed to make any sense of it?

"Well… I'm not quite sure really, in all honesty." I began, I had to try however.

"I was walking to the changing rooms after Alice had handed me a pile of clothes, when I had a… Black out? It was like I was hit in the back of the head, and I fell, tripping over nothing. As I was falling, I started to see things. But it didn't take me long to realize what I was looking at. I saw me, as a human, another of me and what I believe was my brother. I looked different. I had green eye, that were almost emerald green. I had longer hair than I have now, the colour was darker, ochre I believe. I think that I must have been around the age of fifteen? My brother, looked to be about three years older than me." I stopped my recount there. I had nothing else I could say, that was all I knew. This had brought me back to a previous conversation with Edward.

 _ **I don't know why I can't remember. I don't think that I remember anything from my human life, it's all a blank to me.**_ I replied with a sorrowful tenor, but I can't help that I don't remember my human life at all, maybe this was how it was meant to be, maybe horrible things happened to me in my past life, that I wanted to be rid of it all in this life, so I 'woke up' amnesiac.

 _ **You should speak with Alice. She was, or partially still is the same. She couldn't remember her past life, she couldn't even remember the change, which is supposed to be our most predominant memory. So like I said, talk to her, she understands more than anyone.**_ Edward suggested.

So I turned to Alice.

"Alice, I was going to talk to about this at some point, but now seems to be a better time than any." I started. She looked at me curiously for a second, before realisation dawned on her, she saw my decision to tell her this. But for the sake of the others, I continued.

"I am like you in a way, Dany, George and I to be more exact. We don't remember anything about our human lives, not even the change, which I heard is supposed to be the most memorable." She gave Dany, George and myself a sympathetic glance before she started to speak.

"Yes, I don't remember anything from my past life. I only found out parts from a tracker who was hunting Bella while she was still human. I then found out more later on. I some of the information, but I don't have the actual memories." Her face began to sadden, and in that instance, Jasper hugged her tightly as calm and happiness washed over us all.

I allowed them to digest the information about my own visions of my human life. They were baffled at how I had 'blacked out' for around five minutes. I tried to tune them out, as I already had a feeling that I was different and weird.

This brought me back to another memory, of when we first entered Forks. I opened my mouth to speak, and then took a breath in, which caught their attention. They all looked at me, wondering what else I had to add to this.

"I also remember that, when we first came to Forks, I saw all of the green scenery, and for some stupid reason, I felt sorrow. I didn't understand what it meant until now. I was subconsciously reminded of my human eyes." I could see the sadness in Alice's eyes. She looked at the three of us, and we shook our heads, signalling for her not to worry about us. We have been with this sense of unknowing for decades, well for Dany and George. For me, it had been about a century and two decades, which is a long time to get over it. But I always had this need to know who I was, and if any of my human qualities passed on into this life, and if so, which ones were they? I slowly made my way over to where Alice was sat, and I hugged her in an assuring way.

"Don't worry about it Aunt Alice. We haven't relied on our human memories for anything, which is solely because we never had them. I know that it would be nice to get them back, so that the four of us could know about who we were before this" I waved around us.

"If only…" I continued, but was then struck with a feeling of stupidity, which alerted Jasper, causing to look at me in curiosity.

"…Alicia…" Was all I could say. Dany and George gave me the same look of obvious stupidity as I had moments ago.

"Why didn't we think of that before?!" They both exclaimed, hitting their foreheads with their hands.

"Who is Alicia?" They asked intently. Dany took this as her turn to step forward and talk.

"When we were with the Volturi, there was one who had been brought in by the Volturi as an experiment for my gift, when I first found out about it. Alicia, was our friend, and she has the gift of showing a vampire their past lives, including their memories." She explained. I could see that Alice's eyes glistened with anticipation. George saw it too. We couldn't let her get way the idea that we could find her.

"But it was our presence that kept her alive in Volterra." George said. I certainly didn't want our hope to come crashing down on us. So I tried to salvage this.

"We _could_ try looking for her. She knew our plan, and she knew that we were keeping her alive, so she may have escaped shortly after we did." Jasper was looking concerned as he watched Alice take this in.

"I need to do this." I heard Alice whisper to either herself or Jasper. However, Jasper would never want to part with Alice, so he would, without a doubt, join us, even though he was probably against the idea of causing further upset for Alice.


	13. Important Author's Notice about Poll

**AN-I have set up a poll on something that happens sometime later in the story. I have wrote/typed up to Chapter 15 and I would like you good readers to vote on who was attacked and possibly killed. I have included 5 characters for you to choose from, one of which is the main character Antony. I would REALLY love it if you took your time to vote on this, or otherwise there would be no audience participation. Please work with me on this, or otherwise I would have to stick to the original scrip of it.**


End file.
